It is known that pentafluoro sulfur compounds having a specific structure, i.e., oxycarbonylpentafluorosulfanylbenzene compounds, are useful as the material for liquid crystals (for example, refer to Patent References 1 to 3).
Trifluorobenzene compounds having a polycyclic difluoromethyl ether and an ester bonding group are also known (for example, refer to Non-Patent Reference 1). However, a group of compounds obtained by substituting the trifluorobenzene in the above compounds with pentafluorosulfanylbenzene are not known, and properties of these compounds and processes for producing these compounds are not known, either.
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-212163
[Patent Reference 2] International Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005/047240
[Patent Reference 3] International Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005/123749
[Non-Patent Reference 1] Journal of the SID 13/8, 2005